


The Fugitive Prince and the Tailor

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humble tailor with sharp tongue, a runaway soon to be Prince and a trio of knights.</p><p>This is a story in which Gavin is a chatty not yet Prince and Michael is a tailor who wants to sew Gavin's lips shut.</p><p>As Michael helps Gavin choose between destiny and freedom, King Ramsey sends knights: Ray, Jack and Ryan to locate the almost Prince and return him to the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I googled the term Fugitive and it has a few meanings. One of those meanings being an escaped criminal, and NO, I don't mean that one. The other meanings are just someone who is in hiding or escaping, and THAT is the one I'm mean. So that's how I'm using it. I'm not saying Gavin is hiding from being arrested, but he is hiding from being captured and returned back to the palace. Is that ok? Do you guys get it??
> 
> ALSO: a doublet ia a type of jacket :) looks nice, almost like a suit jacket or something but fancy with military influences. Gavin's (everyone else's) kind of look like this (copy and paste the link to see): http://www.cameronians.siteiscentral.com/files/glossary/doublet900.jpg
> 
> LASTLY: I had such a hard time deciding on a summary for this story, so it might change...BUT NOTHING ABOUT THE STORY WILL I PROMISE! I'm also considering changing the title? Maybe I should just delete it...  
> Don't look at me. I'm just really unsure about this work, I've never done anything like it and I'm a bit out of my comfort zone, haha!
> 
> As always,  
> thanks for reading :) <3  
> -ThatMavin

Michael strung the measuring tape around his neck. As he took a step back, he examined his work. The costumer spun as she beamed approvingly at the dress. It was still a work in progress, but she was extraordinarily pleased with the product so far. 

"It’s missing something." He held his hand against his jaw thoughtfully. The woman huffed and turned to him. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him an annoyed glare. He chuckled. "What?"

"You always say that. It’s perfect. As soon as the hem is sewn up, I’ll take it off your hands." She replied, stepping down from the platform. Michael sighed, but shrugged, not willing to argue with her. 

"I suppose, just as my mother used to say ‘the costumer is always right’ and I shan’t argue with that." Michael turned away as the woman removed the dress. She hummed to herself, stepping on her tiptoes to hang it up on the rack. He waited to hear the sound of buttons snapping into place as she put on her original clothing. But instead, she stilled, standing there in her undergarments.

"Mr. Jones?" She purred his name, leaning against the full length mirror. 

"Yes?" He asked, nervous heat rising to his cheeks. Her tone was far too suggestive. 

"I’d like to give you a gift, in return for your…hard work." 

"That won’t be necessary." He didn’t dare turn to look at her. 

"It’s the least I could do." 

"No, please. You’re a regular costumer here. Your loyalty is quite enough." Michael gasped when suddenly he felt hands around his waist. He looked down and saw red painted fingernails, and smooth pale hands wrapping around him, holding him tightly. 

"Don’t you enjoy the company of a woman?" Her words sent warmth to his core. He nearly dared to turn around. However, as if by grace or fate, the entrance door near the front of the shop opened. The bells hung on the frame chimed as a new costumer entered. 

"Anyone here?" A male voice called. 

"Just a minute!" Michael responded, firmly grasping at the woman’s hands and pulling them away. "Please put on your clothing and leave my shop. Your dress will be ready in a week." He spoke to her in a nearly silent voice to prevent the other costumer from hearing. She looked down and folded her arms across her chest as Michael left the room. He wiped his sweaty palms on the fabric of his pants as he approached the front desk. Michael took a few calming deep breaths before cutting a glance at the person waiting there patiently for him. As he looked at his next costumer, his heart took to an all new pace. A steady flutter. 

The man in front of the desk was tall, slender and apparently wealthy. The pure gold chain of an expensive pocket watch hung out of his jacket. Michael thought the man should be more careful, he wasn’t currently in the best village. Though the town wasn’t known for roughians, the man still ought to be more self aware. The chance that someone might try and pickpocket him was great, especially since he flashed such an item of high value. 

At this moment, the man was leaning over the counter. He was examining the figurine on the desk with gentle feather light intrigued touches. Michael rose an eyebrow and gave an amused laugh. The man’s face began to flush as he stood upright. 

"You like that?" Michael motioned at the porcelain figurine. The man didn’t respond right away, but after a moment, nodded. Both men turned to look as the woman from the back stormed from the shop, the bells on the door again chiming as she swung it open. The man looked at Michael with a slight expression of concern on his face. 

"Wasn’t that…Penelope Burns?" The man asked. 

"Yeah, you know her?" Michael was happy for a bit of small talk. He’d been working hard and his hands were getting tired and crampy. 

"Yeah. Our fathers are friendly." 

"Oh, I see." Michael nodded. The air got heavy with silence quickly, so Michael decided to get back to business. "So, what can I do for you?"

"That’s right, I suppose I’m not hear to chit chat." He laughed then extended a hand. "My name is Gavin."

"Michael." They shook hands.

"I’m…on a trip. I didn’t have time to really pack any clothing, so I was wondering if you could prepare a few basic items for me?" 

"Oh sure. Do you mean things like tunics and breeches?"

"Sure, that’d be great. Do you make all garments?"

"Um, I’m not sure what you mean. I make all types of clothing a tailor would make."

"Well, how about four tunics, four pairs of breeches." Gavin counted on his fingers. 

"Ok, can do." 

"Oh! How about two doublets, one hooded, one not hooded? That’s all." 

"Sure." Michael nodded and wrote down the order. He was still very curious about this man. Gavin obviously wasn’t from around here. Also, who goes on a trip and doesn’t pack anything? Maybe he was on the run? "Would you like to step into my work space and I’ll get you measured?"

"Alrighty." Gavin flashed a quick smile then walked passed Michael into the next room. As Michael caught a glimpse of him from behind, he realized that the strap going across his chest wasn’t just fancy seaming. The strap was holding arrows and a bow. As Gavin entered the room, he unbuckled the strap and set the weapons on the floor to keep them out of the way while Michael measured him. 

"Whoa…" Michael commented. Gavin looked over his shoulder at him and a cocky smirk brushed his face. 

"Yeah." He laughed. 

"These are really well made." Michael crouched down to look at them. As he got closer, he noticed the palace emblem on them. Michael thought that only official knights were allowed to carry them, but maybe he stole them. Is that why he’s on the run? Is he a thief? For some reason, Michael felt very comfortable with this man that he’d just met, but he could be dangerous. He decided to play it safe. 

Michael took the measuring tape from around his neck and waited for Gavin to remove his coat. To Michael’s surprise, he didn’t have anything on underneath. Suddenly, Michael was met with a muscular back. The man was slender, Michael wasn’t really expecting to see such defined lines. However, amongst the toned muscles, a faint pink scar ran from his left shoulder blade to just above his right hip. Michael’s breath caught in his throat when he saw it. Gavin noticed how tense Michael was. He smiled apologetically and turned to the tailor. 

"I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you…" He looked down. 

"No, no! It’s fine. I’m just surprised is all." Michael twisted the measuring tape in his hands. "Shall we get started?" He asked, Gavin nodded. 

Michael began by holding the tape from shoulder to shoulder then quickly taking down the numbers. The two locked eyes in the mirror as Michael looked back up from his notepad. Gavin cleared his throat and stood up straighter. Gavin decided to break the silence. 

"So…" He began. Michael wrapped the tape around Gavin’s bicep.

"Hm?" Michael responded, not completely listening. 

"What was Penelope Burns doing here?" He inquired. "She seemed upset as she left."

"She’s a regular." Michael answered as he jotted down more numbers. "Can you keep a secret?"

"No." Gavin laughed, though he was being honest.

"Well, it doesn’t matter." Michael shrugged. "She was trying to seduce me."

"What?" Gavin’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yeah, which is funny because my mother always wanted me to marry her."

"Really?" Gavin rose his arms up as Michael wrapped he tape around his waist.

"Uh-huh." Michael nodded. "Penelope is a bit older than me, but my mother always felt that we’d be a good match."

"Ah, I see."

"Now that she’s nearing thirty, she’s in a bit of a panic looking for a partner. For some stupid reason, she’s chosen me."

"You don’t want to marry her?"

"It’s not just that." Michael tried to think of a way to explain how he felt. "I don’t want to get married because it’s ‘time’ or because it’s ‘convenient’ or ‘the norm’."

"I understand." Gavin turned so Michael could measure the length of his legs. 

"I’ve never been really interested in her that way, but she really wants to hurry up and marry to please her family. Though, I know her father doesn’t mind if she wants to wait and marry later on. Her mother is the one pressuring her to marry."

"That sucks. That’s why I left home. I bloody hate being told what to do and when to do it. How could I possibly  _do that_?” Gavin sighed. 

"Do what?" Michael took down the last bit of measurements and sat his notebook on the table.

"Nothing, talking to myself I guess." He stepped from the platform, putting his jacket back on. As he picked up his bow and arrows, he looked up at Michael. "So, not to pry…but men aren’t usual in the tailoring profession. How’d you get into it?" Gavin fastened his buttons as he waited for the answer. 

"Um, to be honest I’ve always wanted to do this."

"Really?" Gavin sat on the platform, anticipating an interesting story to come along. He waved his hand, signaling that he wanted Michael to continue. 

"My mother owned this shop. She used to teach me everyday. New things about garment making." Michael smiles as he remembers. "I used to love to watch her turn piles of fabric into beautiful clothing."

"Aw, how nice." 

"Yeah, I wanted to do that too. It was like magic. When she passed away, I took over. I kept lots of her regular costumers, so the business is still pretty successful."

"Good." Gavin wrapped his arms around his knees. 

"Now that I’ve told you something, you’ve got to tell me something." Michael sat on the platform next to the stranger. 

"Sure, I suppose."

"So, how’d you get palace weaponry?" 

"Damn, you’ve noticed?" Gavin shook his head.

"Yup, spill it. Are you a runaway knight?"

"I’m not a knight, but I am a fugitive." Gavin bites his lip as he grinned nervously. 

"I’m listening."

"Well, I was supposed to be crowned the prince this week." The man sighed again. 

"Yeah, yeah." Michael stood up. "That means you’d have to be King Ramsey’s adopted son…Gavin Free…oh my god you’re the prince."

"No, I’m not!" Gavin protested. "I’m not the prince yet, so don’t call me that." He rolled his eyes. "This is all a huge mistake." 

"You’re the missing prince." Michael stood wide eyed, staring at the man in front of him. 

"You don’t get it!" Gavin rose to his feet as well. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Would you let me explain?" Gavin growled frustratedly.

"You are the reason those knights were roaming around here last week…"

"The knights came through here? Are they still in town?" Gavin’s face lost its color as he felt panic run through his core. 

"Whoever finds you gets a cash reward…should I turn you in?" Michael thought aloud. 

"No! You shouldn’t!"

"No, you’re right…if I do that then-"

"Tell me about the knights!" Gavin took Michael by the shoulders. Michael snapped out of his contemplative trance and tried to recall details about them. 

"There were three." Michael remembered.

"What’d they look like?"

"A bearded guy, he had glasses." 

"Shit." Gavin let go of Michael’s shoulders and began pacing the room. 

"A handsome man, with kind of a creepy air about him."

"More shit." Gavin covered his face with his hands. 

"Oh, and a young man with a rose brioche on his doublet."

"Absolute shit!" Gavin returned to the platform and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"You know them then?" Michael sat on the platform next to him again.

"Those are the knights assigned specifically to watch me. They’ve been watching me since I was little, though Ray grew up with me. He’s the one with the rose brioche."

"Oh, gotcha." 

"And then Jack is the one with glasses." Gavin explained."Ryan is the creepy one, but he’s really smart and not that bad once you get to know him."

"I see." Michael replied. 

"Yeah." Gavin sat up. "What am I going to do? Do you know if they’re supposed to come back through this town again?"

"No, they aren’t coming back for a while. This place is so small they figured you wouldn’t hide in a town like this."

"Ha! Then I’ve chosen the right town."

"Well-"

"I’m going to stay with you." 

"You’re what?" Michael’s jaw fell open.

"I’ll stay with you until it’s safe enough to move on to another town." Gavin’s voice cracked as he got excited about his idea. 

"But…why me? There’s other places to stay, like a nice bed and breakfast down the way."

"Michael!" Gavin scolded. "They’d expect me to stay in a place like that because I wouldn’t know anyone in town. But, if I was staying with a local, they wouldn’t see it coming. Please, Michael? It’d just be for a little while." He poked out his lower lip and gave puppy eyes. 

"Ugh…" Michael grumbled and folded his arms again. "Fine…but-"

"Yaaay!" Gavin celebrated. 

"Whoa, whoa. A few things first." Michael made a serious face at Gavin. 

"What?"

"You can’t get in the way of my work. You’re not allowed in my work space unless I say so. I have to be in there with you."

"Ok." Gavin nodded. 

"You must not bother me while I’m working."

"Will not disturb."

"Lastly, you can’t bring strange people…home with you." Michael blushed as he gave his final rule.

"Bring people home?" Gavin frowned in confusion. 

"You know…how princes are…they’re…popular." 

"Huh?"

"If you’re going to have sex, don’t bring the people to my house with you. I don’t want that kind of conduct going on. I don’t want a steady traffic of unfamiliar people flooding through my house all the time in search of your penis."

"Whoa, whoa." Gavin waved his hands out in front of him. "First of all, I’m not a prince. We talked about this."

"Ok." Michael shrugged. 

"Second of all, I’m not… _like that_.” Gavin’s face went rouge too.

"My ass you’re not. I’ve heard rumors." 

"Iv’e heard rumors about people like you too." Gavin’s face scowled. "I thought that woman fled your workspace because you’d tried to seduce her, not the other way around. Usually male tailors are known to be promiscuous, especially with their female clients."

"Huh?!" Michael gasped. "What?"

"Yeah." Gavin nodded.

"Well…that’s not true."

"Yeah, so don’t assume things." Gavin sighed. "I’m not like that. I promise not to bring strange people home…for that. I might bring them over to play cards or something."

"No." 

"What? Why not!?"

"If you want to play cards, do it somewhere else. My house will stink of alcohol and tobacco. I don’t want that."

"Michael, you’re no fun." Gavin pouted. 

"Maybe you’ll get some leeway, once you’ve earned it. Right now, I still don’t know much about you. So, I have to wait it out and see."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Michael inquired.

"Go on, then."

"Why’d you run off?"

"Oh…" Gavin rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, I’m not ready. To be a prince, I mean. Princes have a lot of responsibility. I usually just mess things up. So I left."

"You plan on going back?"

"No way. Not until they remove me as the heir." Gavin turned to look at Michael. "Geoff wasn’t going to be king as long as his brother remained at the throne. Before Geoff’s brother died, back then, everything was fine. I wasn’t a prince, and I was carefree." He sighed. "But, suddenly, my heirless uncle keeled over and Geoff was crowned King. That changed everything, and like I told you, I ran."

"Damn." Michael cursed. 

"Yeah…"

"You can stay." Michael gave a long sigh. Gavin’s eyes lit up.

"What? Really?" Gavin’s eyes are huge, but he wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

"Yup, as long as you need." Michael smiled, enjoying seeing Gavin so happy. His smile faded though as he thought suddenly of his mother. "I know what it’s like to be suddenly given a large responsibility." Michael said the last bit quietly, Gavin didn’t catch it. Gavin thrust his arms around Michael tightly. He was chattering about a mile a minute saying how generous the tailor was being. All of the words flew over his head as he stared off into space, only catching the last part:

_"Thank you, Michael!"_


	2. Somewhere You All Have Already Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Arion have no thoughts of giving up their search for the King and Queen's missing son. It's a good thing too, because King Ramsey is beginning to lose confidence in himself, feeling as if he isn't cut out to be a king. Maybe he and Gavin aren't that different. Luckily, the King has a wife who won't let him give up, no matter what.
> 
> And, as the Knights of Arion meet former palace knight, Dan Gruchy, who is prepared to put them in their place, Michael and Gavin have a peaceful lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> So, another chapter of my boring King!AU/Prince!AU.  
> The next chapter is going to be full of description on what Arion and Segunar look like, what the people are like, and all of that. I'm excited for that because I feel like it'll add more depth to the story. Please enjoy this for now. 
> 
> As always,  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -ThatMavin
> 
> PS:
> 
> Arion = the land kingdom where Gavin is from, since he's adopted, it isn't to say he was born there, but I think he grew up there, I haven't decided yet. When I talk about an "Aronian accent", I mean the accent of someone who is from Arion. AKA: someone from Arion is Aronian.  
> Segunar = the town/village where Michael is from. He was born and risen in this town by his Mother, I'm not sure what happened/where his father is. He may be dead for all I know, morbid I know. So far, Michael has only mentioned his mother so his father is still a mystery to me.

Griffon watched as Geoff paced tirelessly in front of his throne. His hand over his mouth, as if he removed it, a million things he didn’t want to say will fly out. The queen frowned, forming a pretty crease in her forehead. 

"My Lord, please, sit down for a moment?" She offered.

"Ew, don’t call me  _that_. You know not to call me that.” Geoff waved his hand at her.

"Other queens do that." She shrugs, her blue eyes focused on her husband. "Besides, I should have it be habitual, should we have guests. I need to sound like I know what I’m doing." 

"No, you don’t."

"What will they think of me if I don’t?" Griffon folds her arms. 

"They’ll think we’re not royal robots, we’re an actual married couple, and we don’t call each other ‘Lord’ and ‘Lady’." He responds, Griffon giggles at his bold honesty. "We’re just Geoff and Griffon, that’s all. I wish everyone would just call us that."

"Hm, maybe not everyone. I kind of like being called a Queen."

"Of course you do." Geoff sighs and turns away from his wife. A frown creased Griffon’s face again. She rises to her feet and approaches her husband. She stands in front of him, finding it difficult to read his eyes since he won’t make eye contact. 

"Did I upset you?" She asks, letting the icy cold feeling of guilt ride up her spinal cord. 

"Griffon, no." He pulls her to him, pressing his lips against her soft warm ones. 

"Ok." She murmurs against his lips, pulling away to look at him. "So it’s about Gavin?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Geoff separates himself from his wife. "He acts like I don’t understand!" 

"But he-"

"He must think that this is what I  _wanted_ , and I’m just oh-fucking-so prepared!” Geoff kicked the toe of his boot against the wall. “I don’t know what I’m doing either! I’m not ready for this either! Yeah, I knew that it might’ve been a possibility, that I might become king one day. But,  with all of my heavy drinking, there would be no way I could outlive my brother…”

"Geoff!"

"I’m not saying I was drinking on purpose."

"Oh, good."

"Still, my brother always was athletic, healthy, and just positive. Positivity can get you a long way, ya know?"

"Sure." Griffon nods. "You’re positive too, though."

"I guess, but what I’m saying, is that I don’t have any experience with this. I mean, technically I was a prince, and they trained us on some things. But I lived with my Grandmother on the countryside estate, every summer, until eventually I didn’t leave. I basically grew up there farming and never having trouble going to the village and having a good time getting to know all of the townspeople. I loved it. It was more comfortable there." Geoff explained.

"I know. That’s how we met." Griffon smiled.

"Yeah." Geoff smiled too, then continued his rant. "My brother lived in the palace.  He took the royal training seriously. I never enjoyed the royal life, my brother did." Geoff looked down with a sigh. "I’m not cut out for this…my brother was."

"Honey." Griffon wore a worried expression. 

"He was our Kingdom’s sun and moon, his light shone all over." Geoff sat upon his throne. "I mean, people can look at me and tell that I will never bring that kind of joy and power to Arion." 

"Yes, you will and yes you can." Griffon moves onto Geoff’s lap and curls into a ball. She presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I can’t, but I think Gavin can." Geoff tapped his fingers against his temple.

"The knights will bring him home soon."

 

 

The day was beginning for the knights as well. The light shone brightly, leaking through the leaves of the trees. Ray woke up to the sun against his eyelids. With a grimace, he sat up into a seated position, only to be met with the long silver blade of a sword between his eyes. He gasped and scooted way from the weapon, before picking up his head to see who was wielding it. A tall muscular man with the hood of his doublet hiding his eyes. The man chuckled and leaned his head to the side. 

"Good morning, Knights of Arion." He spoke with an Aronian accent himself. "Have you seen our good friend, Gavin Free?" He put his sword away in its sheath. Jack and Ryan were woken up by other men pulling them to their feet. There were a group of soldiers along with the one in front of Ray, he was obviously the leader. Ray stood up and dusted himself off. 

"And just  _who_  are you? Or are you too  _afraid_  to release your identity?” Ray tried to be intimidating, though he wasn’t sure if it was working. The stranger bowed, flicking his hood off as he rose. 

"I am Daniel Gruchy, of Arion." He stood upright. "I’m here to be friends, so you may call me Dan." He extended a hand to Ray. Ray simply folded arms, rejecting the man’s gesture. "Very well, assuming you haven’t bathed in weeks."

"Hey! We bathe every other d-"

"Not important." Dan waved it off. "Listen to me, and listen to me  _clearly_.” He looked over at Jack and Ryan as well. “I am looking for Prince Free. I am looking for him because, sure, the cash prize to bring him in is glorious, yes. However, I am also interested in returning the Prince because I was born to be a knight. I was one of the knights who worked along side King Geoffrey’s brother, before he passed on. Understand?” 

"Ok?" Ray shrugged. 

"When King Geoffrey got onto throne, he released all of the old staff and hired new. And, unbelievably, put you three imbeciles in charge of watching the Prince, and that didn’t go too well did it?" Dan pouted sarcastically. "Not even, what? Two months? And he’s missing. Right before the big ceremony. Quite a shame, huh? I guess you all couldn’t do your job after all." Dan chuckled. 

"You listen to me, asshole!" Jack ripped away from the soldiers holding him back. He marched up to Dan and got eye level with him. Dan’s eyes narrowed at the sign of threat. "You don’t know  _anything_ , do you hear me? We’ve been by Gavin’s side since day one. He’s a good kid, who usually does run at the sign of responsibility, sure. We should’ve seen it coming. But is it so bad, really? He’s having his last bit of freedom before he’s tied up to his duties as a prince.” Jack spoke in a firm tone, that Ray and Ryan don’t really hear too often. Ray looked from Jack to Dan before he stepped between them, shoving them apart. 

"Ok, ok." Ray turned to Dan, still keeping his hand against Jack’s chest. "If you’re looking for Gavin, why are you bothering us?" Ray inquired. 

"Oh, simple. Just to show you that I’m the better knight. I could find you all right away. You have been looking for Gavin for two weeks and couldn’t find him." Dan laughed, the other soldiers joined him, laughing too. A glint of shame hit Ray, Ryan and Jack’s eyes. Ray gritted his teeth. 

"We will be the ones to return the Prince to Arion." Ray retorts as he walks over to his horse. He angrily begins saddling it up, preparing to continue their search for Gavin, his best friend. He doesn’t turn to Dan to show he has tears in his eyes. The fact that Gavin was missing, really pained him. Dan looks the young man up and down before turning away. 

"Yes, we will." Dan says before walking away. "You know, you’re going the wrong way. The boy is most likely somewhere you all have already been. He seems to be the type to hide somewhere, instead of keep running. To keep running would require too much brain power, and Gavin Free is an idiot." 

 

****

 

"Gavin, you’re a fucking idiot." Michael sighs as he hopelessly watches his new roommate try to catch the cat that hangs around the shop all the time. "I’ve been feeding it for a year and it won’t even let me pet it. Also, I’m nearly a hundred percent sure that you’re just scaring it more." 

"No, Michael! Cats need to know that you’re persistent or they won’t respect you!" Gavin chases the small black cat around the backyard. 

"Whatever, I’m going to head in and get ready to work. I can’t believe you made us run out here for a cat."

"For  _our_  cat, Michael.” Gavin corrected, holding his hands on his hips as he tries to guess where the feline is hiding. Michael wondered how they could have 'our' anything, let alone a pet. Gavin hadn't been there long enough. Michael just shook his head and turned to walk into his shop, then up the back steps to his home. It’s was nothing fancy, just a second floor apartment above the tailoring shop. It was all wood floors, and small cozy rooms. Michael had been concerned that Gavin wouldn’t like it as much, since it wasn’t ‘grand’ in any way like the palace. However, as Gavin scoped out the place, he was a blur flitting from room to room. As he ran around, he commented on each thing he loved about it, which was everything, it turns out. Michael was pleased to hear it. 

 

The first night, because Michael was already letting him move in, Gavin thought the least he could do was find himself his own meals. So, making Michael cook was out of the question.

However, Gavin didn’t know how to cook for himself, but he knew how to buy food. Thus, when he inevitably got hungry, he decided upon himself to go to the market for his own dinner. But, it was late and the streets were crowded at this time. Gavin ended up returning to Michael’s home with a sole apple. He only had an apple because he let all of the women and children ahead of him in line, by the time he finally got up to the food venders, they were either sold out or closed. The only other merchant who was open was a produce vender, and he gave Gavin the apple for free out of pity. Michael shared the apple with Gavin as he made a deal with him. As long as Gavin helped cook every meal, he wouldn’t have to worry about feeling troublesome for eating it. Besides, it would teach Gavin how to cook at the same time. Two birds, one stone. 

Teaching the man-child to cook was far less than easy. Even making the simple stew last night was tedious and proved dangerous. The endeavor resulted in Gavin having two cuts, a burn, and a bruised foot because he dropped a heavy pan onto it. However, the outcome of the meal was very delicious, and to be fair, Gavin did most of the work. Still, like Michael’s home, it was nothing fancy. A pot of stew, well…a pot of ‘ugly stew’ as Gavin called it. In the meal’s defense, no stew has ever looked beautiful really, nor did the name sound exactly appetizing, but this one was a real sight. The thick liquid was brown with spice, bubbling with ‘flavour’, with meat a veggies rising and falling at the surface. Gavin stuck out his tongue in disgust when he looked at it. 

"It bloody looks like sh-"

"No, it’s good." Michael poured some into Gavin’s bowl and placed bread and butter in front of him. "Dip your bread in it." 

"Put perfectly good bread into meaty slop? No, Michael." Gavin shook his head and spread butter on his slice. 

"But it’s really yummy."

"Too bad. I used to think that there was nothing worse than wet bread, well now there is. Wet bread soaked in-" Gag. "Meaty slop juice-" More gagging. 

"Ok, ok. Fucking stop before you puke all over my dinner table." Michael shot daggers at Gavin. "You don’t have to dip the damn bread, but taste the stew or I’m seriously going to punch you." Michael picked up his own spoon and stirred the stew. Gavin’s eyes followed Michael’s spoon. 

"You try it first." His voice was small and almost childlike. 

"Huh?"

"You first." Gavin rose his eyes from the spoon to make eye contact with Michael.

"Fine, you baby." Michael took a spoonful of the stew in his mouth. His eyes got big in surprise, it was actually  _really_ good. Gavin thought he was exaggerating his reaction to tempt him into eating. 

"Stop." Gavin frowned. 

"No. Gavin, fucking eat this. It’s the best stew I’ve ever had."

"No stew could be the  _best_  stew. Stew isn’t even the best food.”

"Try. The. Fucking. STEW." Michael yelled. With another childish frown, Gavin put down his bread and folded his arms. "Oh my god." Michael got up and walked over to Gavin. He picked up Gavin’s spoon and dipped it into the bowl. Then, he held it in front of Gavin’s mouth. "Open." Gavin shook his head. "I’ll kill you." Michael groaned poking the spoon to Gavin’s lips. Gavin rose his eyes to Michael’s as he opened his mouth. For a second, Michael was stunned silent as Gavin’s piercing green eyes were on him. Mouth open, waiting for him to insert the spoon. Michael watched closely as Gavin slowly, hesitantly, wrapped his lips around the utensil, keeping his eye contact with Michael the whole time. After he chewed and swallowed, his tongue reached out to lick his lips. Gavin began to smile. 

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled. "Michael, it’s great!"

"I kn-know." Michael was still a bit stunned from the whole experience of seeing Gavin being submissive, allowing Michael to feed him. The tailor didn’t know why the whole experience was so numbing. Gavin was just being a whiny asshole, nothing to get mesmerized by. Michael decided that seeing Gavin like that only messed with his head because he was tired and went to bed. 

 

 

The first morning with a Gavin had also been…interesting. It was certainly less stressful than the prior evening. As Michael woke up, he completely forgot that Gavin was there at all. Gavin was sleeping in the room that used to belong to Michael’s mother. Michael had made it into a guests room long ago, though guests are rare. Michael sleeps in the same room he’s had since he was a child. He rid of the toys and got a new bed, but the room is still pretty much the same. 

As Michael left his bedroom, he heard light breathing from the room down the hall. At first, he was extremely confused. But then, the memories flushed back into his head and he remembered that Gavin was staying with him. He stood outside of Gavin’s bedroom door to listen, to hear if he was stirring awake yet. As he leaned his ear against the door, the floorboard beneath his feet creaked. The soft snoring stopped.

"Michael?" Came Gavin’s voice, raspy with sleep.

"Hey, uh, morning." Michael could feel himself blushing, why was he blushing?

"Come in." 

"No, I was just-"

"Come here, Michael." Gavin yawned. With a quick turn of the handle, Michael opened the door. The room didn’t feel quite the same as it did when his mother lived in it. It was just as warm though. Gavin rolled over to look at him, a dopey grin on his face. He looked genuinely happy to see Michael. "Hi." Gavin smiled. 

"Hello." Michael stood awkwardly in the doorway. Gavin motioned for him to come closer, patting the space on the bed where he should sit. Michael hesitated. 

"For the love of-" Gavin groaned. "I’m not going to bite, come over here." 

"Fine, fine." Michael moved to Gavin’s side and sat down next to him. Gavin looked up at him with sleepy green eyes, his golden hair was frayed, just as it was yesterday. Michael wondered if he ever combed it.

"What are our plans today?" Gavin reached out a finger, running it over the veins of Michael’s forearms lazily. Michael froze, tensing up.  _How could he just do this, like it was nothing?_  Michael thought. 

"Er, well, I have two costumers in the afternoon. But other than that, I can’t think of anything."

"Tour." Gavin yawned again.

"Huh?"

"Give me a tour of your town, Michael."

"Ok…but don’t you want to stay hidden away?"

"No one in Segunar knows who I am, it’s fine." Gavin yawned again closing his eyes. "So, tour it is. For now, talk to me a bit would you?” He didn’t wait for Michael to respond, rather, he just began asking questions. “What do you like to do?" 

"Me?"

"No, the dust under the bed." Gavin opened his eyes again and stuck out his tongue at Michael. "Yes,  _you_.”

"Tailor."

"Besides sewing buttons to things." Gavin shook his head. "Lay down." He pulled Michael down so they were face to face. For the first time, Michael noticed that Gavin’s eyes wrinkled in the corners when he smiled. Gavin’s eyes looking directly into Michael’s brown ones. Gavin continued to grin lazily at Michael, still hazed from sleep. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Um, read?"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Read what?"

"Novels, poems." Michael shrugged. 

"Romantic stuff?" Gavin giggled like a child. 

"Sometimes." Michael gave another shrug. 

"I like to practice combat. Ride horses." Gavin counted on his fingers. "Eat jam sandwiches." Gavin rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Michael was comfortable, extraordinarily comfortable laying in bed with Gavin. He was warm, even though only their arms touched, Michael could tell that he was warm. The hum of the birds chirping outside and sound of Gavin’s steady rambling were lulling him to sleep.

 

 

Michael woke up face to face with Gavin. He was surprised to see Gavin’s eyes open, staring right at him. Was he watching him sleep? Suddenly, it didn’t matter when Gavin began to smile and Michael forgot to panic, he was suddenly at ease. 

"Nice nap?" Gavin grinned, his Aronian accent was shaping his vowels in beautiful ways. Michael simply nodded. "Great." Gavin mused. "So, I’m starving to death." Gavin stated, a growl from his stomach followed on cue. 

"I’ll make breakfast." Michael moved to get up.

"No, you told me I could eat as long as I helped. Like last night." Gavin kept eye contact with Michael. "So  _we’ll_  make breakfast.” Gavin insisted. Michael took a moment to search Gavin’s eyes, the glow they contained made Michael smile. Gavin was a really genuine person. Even if he did run from his responsibilities, Michael knew that Arion needed a person like Gavin. Someone who really cared about other people. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Gavin. 

“Yes, we’ll cook breakfast, I’ll see my clients, then I’ll show you around.”


	3. A Nameless Cat and Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you calling me a fool, Michael?"
> 
> "Maybe." Michael chuckled. 
> 
> "I’ll be your fool, if you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I was scrolling through my works and I saw this chapter hanging out and it was completed and I'm sitting here like 'why haven't I posted this?' and I can't think of a reason as to why not. Maybe when it was finished, I didn't like it so I didn't post it...but I love it now. So here ya go :)
> 
> Don't kill me, I wrote this chapter a million years ago. Ok, maybe you can kill me.  
> I don't know what the next update might be, buuuuuuut here's the third chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> That's all, I don't have much else to say. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

With a huff of breath, Gavin laid on the ground tired and defeated. His pale green eyes were staring up at the clear blue sky with only a few cottony clouds passing by to look at.

"Fine." He murmured. "You win, cat. You don’t have to come live with Michael and I." He closed his eyes as he tried to remind his lungs how to take in air. Upon exhale, he felt weight on his stomach. Gavin propped himself up on his elbows to see the small black cat sitting on his stomach. "You’re kidding." He reached a hand forward.

With a shift of it’s eyes, the cat looked at Gavin’s hand. The man was in awe at the beauty the cat possessed. The black fur, though unbrushed shone in the daylight, and the cat had two different colored eyes. One bright green, the other nearly ocean blue. As the cat sniffed Gavin’s hand, it began to purr before moving it’s head under Gavin’s palm, asking to be pet. After running his hand over the cat for a moment, Gavin rose to his feet, cradling the suddenly docile feline in his arms.

With a grin, he ran into the shop to find Michael. Bursting through the door, he startled the tailor who was getting into the book he held in his hands.

"Michael!" Gavin called.

"You scared me, Gavin." Michael frowned, his eyes falling to the animal in the younger man’s arms. "Cat." He said flatly.

"Cat." Gavin repeated, setting the small animal on the counter. Michael was standing on the opposite side of the surface and the cat eyed him suspiciously.

"Hi to you too." Michael rolled his eyes. "Why’d you bring it inside?" Michael reached out to touch the cat, the animal flinched and moved away.

"Because, it’s _our_ cat, Michael.” Gavin clicked his tongue at the tailor. “How many times do I have to say it?”

"Sure, whatever. But why can’t it be our outside cat?”

"It’s apart of the family now." Gavin picked up the kitty. "Oh, and we should name it."

"Well, I don’t want to name it."

"Wait." Gavin rose the cat above his head to see its…undercarriage. “Name her, I should say.”

"Whatever." Michael shrugged. "She doesn’t even like me." He folds his arms. Gavin pouts and holds the cat cradled again.

"Why don’t you like poor Michael? I know he looks a little scary but he’s nice." Gavin coos to the cat as if it were a baby.

"Scary? How do I look scary?" Michael frowned.

"That face." Gavin pointed.

"What face? This is my face, fuck you." Michael laughed at Gavin’s sudden display of sheepishness.

"Never mind…" Gavin sighed, then suddenly, a smirk crossed over his face. Michael rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I wanna try something." Gavin announced.

"Try something?"

"Yeah. It’s how I got the cat to like me." Gavin giggled.

"Is it gross?"

"No."

"Is it painful…?"

"Uh, no." Gavin grumbled.

"What do you mean ‘uh, no’?" Michael frowned.

"It’s a little silly is all." Gavin shrugged. “It won’t hurt you, just your pride maybe.”

"Well, that’s fine. I can do silly." Michael leans his head to the side curiously. "What do I have to do, Gav?"

"Lay down."

"On the-"

"Floor." Gavin pointed. Michael hesitated, then laid on the floor, tucking his arms close to his sides. Gavin stooped down next to him, releasing the cat from his arms. The cat sniffed at Michael before crawling onto his stomach like she had Gavin’s. "There, now consider yourself liked."

"That’s it?" Michael laughed. "It was a lot simpler than I th-" Michael was cut off by the door to the shop swinging opened and hitting him right above the ear. "OUCH!"

"Oh! Good heavens above!" The older woman yelled. "Mr. Jones! Why are you on the floor?! By the gods, you must fainted!? Help!" She went into a panic.

"No, no, no." Michael rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "I was just uh…looking at the ceiling."

"Looking at the ceiling?" The woman replied, turning her head up as well. Gavin stifled a snicker.

"Uh….yeah. Just checking to make sure it’s still intact. You get a better idea from the floor…it’s an old myth but I think it’s true." Michael mentally kicks himself in the rear for his horrible excuse, but at least it seemed to be working.

"Oh, really?" She sits her large purse on the bench. "Maybe I should try that then…"

"No!" Michael stops her from lowering herself to the floor, Gavin almost loses it. The Aronian stifled his laughter. "Don’t do that, we wouldn’t want to dirty up your lovely dress. Please, step into the back. Where are your grandchildren today?" Michael had expected to see the youngsters alongside her as they usually are.

"Oh, that’s right!" She opened the door to the shop and poked her head out. "Children, inside at once!"

"Yes, ma’am!" They called back. Gavin bent down to pick up the cat. He was a bit unsure of what to do, so he took his place behind the counter to keep out of the way. Quickly, two small children entered the shop. They were well dressed, Gavin thought. The play suits they were wearing were finely tailored with neat seems and very well handcrafted buttons. He also wondered if the suits were also Michael’s work. The young boy bowed, the girl curtsied and Michael. "Mr. Jones." They greeted him.

"Oscar, Emily." Michael gave them a smile, before ruffling both of their heads. The children giggled and sat down on the bench next to their grandmother’s bag, folding their hands.

"Now, you two keep out of trouble." The older woman gave the young ones a stern glance before walking behind the curtain of Michael’s tailoring space. As Michael came behind the desk to grab his appointment book, Gavin tugged on his arm.

"What?" Michael said in a hushed tone.

"Why on earth are you formally addressing two children, Michael?" Gavin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Ok, let me run something by you." Michael cleared his throat.

"Michael?" The older woman called.

"Be right there!" He responded then turned back to Gavin. "That is the richest woman in all of Segunar."

"So?" Gavin rose an eyebrow. "She’s not the bloody Queen."

"I know, but we don’t care." Michael shook his head. "If you’re on her good side, then things go well for you here. She has enough money to make your life great or make it hell. Her husband is a very important man in this town."

"I still don’t understand." Gavin sighed. "And what does that have to do with the kids? Why aren’t they rolling in mud and laughing? They’re like brainwashed or something, Michael." Gavin frowned. "Can I play with them?"

"No! You can’t!" Michael growled. "Get those kids dirty or scuffed up and I’ll lose my wealthiest costumer!"

"Isn’t Penelope Burns far more valuable than that old bag?" Gavin nodded his head toward the back room.

"Why do you even say that?"

"Well, Penelope is younger and she has the hots for you." Gavin explained. "So, best case scenario, Penelope and her money keep returning in the hopes that one day you’ll wife her up. Also, she has more years left on her than that old woman."

"I can’t believe what I’m hearing…what happened to the sweet ‘Michael, look at the cat!’ Gavin that was here just a few minutes ago?" Michael shook his head. Gavin simply chuckled and gave a shrug.

"Michael Jones!" The older woman returned from the workspace. "What is taking you so long — oh!" She stopped when she saw Gavin. She fluffed up her dress and gave Gavin a beaming grin. "Hello, there." She said in a huskier voice than she previously spoke with.

"Um, hello." Gavin offered her his hand to shake.

"My name is Cindy Powell, but everyone calls me Apple." She took his hand softly.

"Why do they call you-" Gavin started but was cut off.

"Because I’m so sweet." She winked. "Who are you and why haven’t we met before?"

"Um, I’m new. My name is Gavin." He took his hand away because she didn’t seem like she was going to let go any time soon. Michael watched in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin." She waved her finger tips at him. "I have to go get a few things taken in. I’ve lost a bit a weight, sorry to say that I haven’t always been this beautiful." She disappeared behind the curtain. The lobby of the tailor shop became very dense, Michael didn’t have the heart to look at her grandkids who’d just watched the scene.

"What the hell was that? Are all of the women here like that?" Gavin inquires. "Or is it this bloody shop? First Penelope tries to do you, now ‘Apple’ is trying to do me!"

"Well, in my defense, this is the first time I’ve heard the ‘Apple’ thing, also, I’ve never seen her act like this…maybe my shop is just haunted by horny ghost that possess my female costumers." Michael picked up his notebook and headed towards his workspace. "Don’t bother the kids, fucking go upstairs Gavin." Michael warned.

"I’m not going to bother them. I just want to know why they don’t act like children."

"Because they have manners!" Michael called before he disappeared behind the curtain as well.

Gavin knew very well that he wasn’t going upstairs.

When Michael finished Ms. Powell’s clothing, he walked her out to the lobby only to find it very quiet and very empty. “I’ll kill him.” Michael clenched his fist at his side. The older woman ran passed Michael, following the sounds of laughter coming from beyond the backdoor. The children, Gavin included, froze when the door swung open.

"Grandmother!" Oscar and Emily ran to Ms. Powell, heads bowed. The woman looked the kids from head to toe slowly, seemingly eyeing every scuff and smudge of dirt. The children kept their eyes from meeting hers, Emily stifled a cry.

"Filth." Ms. Powell’s eyes darkened.

"M-Ms. Powell, I’m so sorry." Gavin hung his head. "It was my idea…I just-"

"You, silence. This has nothing to do with you." She shook her head and turned away, holding the door open for the messy children.

"Wait!" Gavin ran ahead, blocking the entrance.

"Gav-" Michael tries.

"No, listen to me." Gavin frowned. "Michael told me not to play with the children, and I didn’t listen. But…children ought to play. That’s what they’re bloody meant to do." Gavin looks over at Michael, who’s folded his arms. "I just wanted to see them happy. It bugged me so much when they came in talking like machines." Gavin moved from the doorway to let them leave, if they wanted. Ms. Powell sighed and turned to Gavin.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yes." Gavin nodded.

"Were you happy?" The older woman looks at the children.

"Yes, Grandmother. Mr. Gavin taught us lots of new games!" Emily spoke, Oscar agreed.

"Well then, it’s alright." Ms. Powell pet the children’s heads. "Next time I bring them, they will wear less expensive play clothing."

"Really? So we get to play more?" Gavin squeaked. Michael couldn’t believe that he seemed more excited that the kids.

"Yes, you are a doll, Gavin." Ms. Powell waves to the men and leaves the shop. Michael sighs a large sigh of relief once they’re finally gone.

"THIS, GAVIN. THIS IS WHY I FUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO DO THINGS!" Michael shouts, though he isn’t angry, just still on edge from the whole thing.

"But, Michael! It’s grand! The kids get to play now!" Gavin beams. Michael can feel the younger man simply radiating with sheer joy. He heaves a sigh and drops his anger to the floor.

"For the love of fuck, I can’t stay mad at you." Michael shakes his head. Gavin crosses over to Michael and wraps his arms around the tailor.

"I don’t want you to." Gavin says in a silent voice. Michael is stunned motionless for a moment. But somehow, his arms find their way around Gavin as well. "I’m sorry I almost got you in trouble." Gavin held him tighter.

Michael could feel Gavin’s warmth again, like he could this morning. But this time, he was wrapped in it and the sensation was unique. He’d never felt it before, but it was soft and very gentle and he didn’t want it to stop, but it did. Gavin let him go when the cat came to his feet. He stooped down to pet the nameless kitten.

"You don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad that _you_ did it. She liked you.” Michael sits on the bench in the lobby. Gavin took his place next to him, laying his head on Michael’s shoulder. The older man almost said something about it, because his skin began to tingle at Gavin’s warmth, but he let the question fall from his lips, remaining unsaid.

"Hey." Michael says.

"Hm?"

"Maybe on my busier days, you could entertain the costumers."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you’re kind of like a jester."

"Are you calling me a fool, Michael?"

"Maybe." Michael chuckled.

"I’ll be your fool, if you want me to." Gavin close his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Does that mean I have a job now? Entertaining your costumers?"

"Eh, we’ll see. You could also help me in my workspace. I need help organizing things."

"I would love any job, Michael." Gavin tilted his face towards Michael’s, trying to judge what the tailor was thinking. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were locked. It was too much for Michael and he sprung to his feet.

"Uh," He looked around the lobby. "I’m gonna get ready for my next costumer."

"Oh, alright." Gavin held the cat in his lap, smoothing it’s fur and wondering what having a real job would be like. He’d never had one.

 

~*~

 

Michael’s next and last costumer of the day was late, but the visit was quick and Gavin behaved. So, like promised, Michael gathered up Gavin for a tour of Segunar. As he put on his boots, Gavin squeaked with excitement.

"Where are we going first, Michael?" Gavin asked after his boots were on.

"Outside, in the back." Michael watched as Gavin pet the cat goodbye.

"Huh? Your backyard?" Gavin frowned. "I was thinking somewhere a bit more…not your house."

"I know, but this is important. Then we’ll leave, ok?" Michael clapped Gavin on the back and made his way down the stairs. Gavin sighed and followed. As they came out of the back door, Michael walked towards what Gavin thought was just a big work shed. "Go inside." Michael pointed.

"You’re not gonna murder me in here are you? It’s a little odd looking." Gavin turned the handle but didn’t open the door.

"Go in, it’s looks better inside."

"Fine." Gavin went inside and was met with darkness. The room felt hollow and the floors were stone, which was odd, seeing as all of Segunar’s homes were made with wood floors. "What is this Michael? Do you have a lamp?"

"Yeah one sec…" Michael flicked a match against his boot and lit the gas lamps. The room now illuminated, Gavin gasped at what he saw.

could now see the large spa sized bath.

"Whoa, Michael!" Gavin ran over to the empty bath and peered inside. "It’s huge! You bathe in this?? Even my bath in the palace isn’t this big! How could you afford this?"

"Well, before it was a tailoring shop, it was a bathhouse. The shop used to be the bar parlor and so on. This part was the bath house. The bath is kind of my secret. But, since you’re staying here, I thought you know…you might want to bathe at some point." Michael chuckled.

"Will you take a bath with me? This thing is huge!"

"Um, no." Michael shook his head.

"Michael." Gavin frowned. "It’d be a waste to fill this huge thing for just me."

"I don’t usually fill it for just me. I only heat a bucket of water and use that."

"Lame. Who the hell has a spa in their backyard and doesn't use the damn thing?" Gavin rolled his eyes at the tailor. "How does it work?"

"There’s a built in pump here, you light the coals on the bottom, that's how you get your hot bath. Put the coals out when the temperature is how you like it." Michael explains. "Like most traditional spa bath houses, the chimney keeps out all of the smoke, and thats pretty much it. Relaxing spa styled bath."

"Tomorrow is bath day. I’m going to fill the entire thing just for me and I’m gonna stay in all bloody day."

"Do what you want, silly." Michael blew out one of the lamps, and then the other. "Let’s go. There’s more of Segunar to see before it gets too dark out."

"Ok." Gavin responded happily.

Before he knew what was happening, Michael felt Gavin’s slender fingers weaving themselves between his and they were holding hands. Gavin’s eyes were straight ahead, out onto the dirt roads of Segunar…but Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Gavin.

Segunar is a farming village located between forrest areas. In relation to the royal Kingdom of Arion, it is about 100 miles (160 kilometers) south. It would take about a day’s worth of travel by horse to get there.

However, a short trip towards the east of Segunar would end at the ocean. In the other direction, a short trip to the west of Segunar would end at a very mountainous region. Because of it’s location, Segunar is a very prime location for trading, it has many goods to offer such as lumber, fish, meat, milk, cheese, leather and more.

With all of the income, it would be easy for Segunar to be a very wealthy village. This however is not the case. The people of Segunar live very modestly and choose to give a fraction of it’s income to the poorer village to the west. In return for their generous donations, the village called Uras, pledges allegiance to Segunar in battle. Though Segunar does not have a lot of enemies, having Uras’ military on constant watch of their town made them feel safer.

Segunar had a population of about five hundred people and honestly, it sounds bigger than it looks. You only see the same faces everyday, and most people, though friendly, kept to themselves. Segunar people were very much into their own crafts or jobs if they had one. For example, the merchant market that sets up everyday, is mostly made up of families selling their home grown produce or homemade trinkets. The items they sell, they invest their entire lives producing them. Same with the store owners. Their entire lives revolve around their shops.

As they exited Michael’s shop and stepped onto the first dirt road, Gavin gave Michael’s hand a squeeze. “Which way, Michael?” He asked. Michael wasn’t sure what to tell him. In either direction, there were things that Gavin might find interesting.

"What do you want to see?"


End file.
